A technique of determining a process to be assigned to a device based on the remaining battery amount of the device and the communication distance to another device is conventionally known as a technique of executing parallel processing by multiple battery driven devices (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-65166).
A sensor network system (wireless sensor network (WSN)) is known that has multiple wireless terminals equipped with sensors and that are interspersed in a predetermined space to collect environmental and physical statuses in a coordinated manner.
Nonetheless, if data is propagated by multi-hop communication, the data transfer amount among communications nodes differs depending on the data propagation path, arising in a problem of non-uniform power consumption by communications nodes.